Le Conseil Royal
by Carlitaaa
Summary: La bataille finale venait de s'achever, causant la mort de nombreux habitant de la ville, mais elle fut aussi la cause de quelques rapprochements improbables. Tout redevenait à la normale, mais c'était sans compter sur le Conseil Royal


_Hello ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle Fanfiction ! :3 _

_Je sais je n'est toujours pas finie la précédente, ni aucunes d'ailleurs, honte à moi.. _

_Parlons de "Tout commença durant une nuit d'été" le prochain chapitre est écrit, oui, je vous assure, j'ai juste eu de gros problèmes de connexion et je en pouvais rien poster.. Mais je vous assure qu'il arrivera bientôt ! J'en fais la promesse !_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise et on ce dit à bientôt !_

* * *

La ville était un véritable champ de bataille, tous n'avait qu'une seule devise « _Tuer pour vivre_ ». Le bien et le mal s'affrontait, le plus cruellement possible. Le bien avait décidé de riposter contre les attaques multiples et cruelles du Mal. Tous se battaient, même les enfants, tous, excepté Henry. Le Bien et le Mal le craignait, car il était le fruit de la Sauveuse, mais il avait été élevé et éduqué par l'Evil Queen. Il était une double menace. Il était donc caché, aux yeux de tous, les seules qui savaient où il se trouvait était ses mères, Emma et Regina. Elles avaient instaurées une sorte de trêve concernant Henry, elles avait décidées,d'un accord commun de laisser le petit garçon à l'écart de cette effroyable guerre. Henry, lui,pensait qu'avec cette trêve entre ses deux mères, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

_Mais se fut tout le contraire._

* * *

Les « _troupes_ » de Cora prenaient du terrain. Elle avait fait revenir toutes les personnes ayant le Mal en eux de tous les mondes possibles et imaginables. Ils tuaient et détruisaient tous de manière différentes, mais cela n'importait guère, ce qui comptait était le nombre de morts au final. Même s'ils étaient en sous-effectif, ils avaient le pouvoir de leur côté.

Cora et Rumplestilskin dirigeaient les troupes, Hook et Regina, eux, se devaient d'exterminer le Bien, enfin, ils exterminaient lorsque qu'il n'étaient pas cachés dans un coin à comploter.

Dans leur trêve, Emma et Regina avaient conclues que lorsque l'une d'elles était en danger, l'autre avait l'obligation de lui porter secours.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passait, en effet, Emma était encerclée par quelques zombis , ramenés à la vie par la mère de la brune. Celle ci les envoya valser tandis qu'Emma se releva, et la remercia avec un léger sourire et un signe de tête. La blonde reparti immédiatement se battre pour aider Jiminy, amoché par Hook, qui lui avait planté son crochet en plein dans la carotide.

* * *

Regina, elle, continua d'avancer le long de la rue saccagée, sous le regard de Whale, caché derrière des débris de ce qu'était le poste de Police de Storybrooke il y a encore une semaine, avant un ogre ne vienne le détruire à coup de pied. Il attendait le bon moment pour lui sauter au cou et la tuer.

Celle ci sentait un regard sur elle, mais ne fit aucuns gestes, en fait, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, personne n'était assez fort pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer la personne qui l'observait lorsque qu'un rugissement terrible se fit entendre, faisant trembler le reste des constructions de la ville.

Regina se retourna et put voir un ogre, qui n'avait pas l'air commode, détruire tout sur son passage, celui ci avait d'ailleurs du sang autour de la bouche, mais la Reine ne voulait pas savoir qui avait eu l'honneur de se faire dévorer par le dit ogre.

-«Mère...»Soupira-t-elle, en reprenant sa route, non sans avoir envoyer valser le médecin un peu plus loin et qui s'explosa la tête sur sur le sol, et aspergea tout se qui se trouvait autour de sang.

La brune continua son chemin jusqu'à sa grande villa blanche, qui elle, n'était en rien toucher par cette ignoble guerre, car la propriétaire avait eu la bonne idée de lancer un sortilège de protection autour de celle ci.

* * *

Emma vit les derniers soupirs de vie s'échapper de la bouche du psychiatre, qui mourut dans un râle de soulagement. Celle ci laissa couler quelques larmes, en effet, il devait être le seul ici, à avoir l'esprit aussi pur que son fils,Henry. Elle se releva, triste mais aussi énervée d'avoir perdu un véritable ami., elle décida donc de se rendre à la demeure de la Reine pour mettre fin à ce carnage.

Elle avança le long de la petite allée et tambourina sur la porte aussi fort qu'elle put

«-Regina ! Ouvrez !»

La brune ouvrit brusquement la porte et dévisagea la blonde.

-«Êtes vous totalement inconsciente ?! Que faites vous la?

-Cette guerre doit cesser, immédiatement, il y a eu trop de morts

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?! Vous êtes l'origine de cette guerre !

-Comment osez vous ?!

-Soyez sérieuse; et faites en sorte que ça s'arrête

-Écoutez, je en sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais je vous conseil de vous taire, Mademoiselle Swan

-Dites à votre mère de cesser cette tuerie !»

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan, et d'un mouvement su poignet, Regina envoya la blonde valser un peu plus loin, hors de sa propriété, et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant.

-«Écoutez moi bien Emma car je ne le répèterai pas, est clair ? Vos menaces ne mèneront nulle part, ma mère prend elle même ses décisions, elle n'est pas à mes ordres, bien au contraire! Maintenant, dégagez de ma propriété avant que l'envie de vous arracher le cœur ne soit tellement irrésistible que je n'y résisterai pas»

Emma se releva, la toisa froidement, tout en massant son coude qui lui faisait atrocement mal, avant de se rap porcher encore plus de la Reine déchue.

-«Vous comptez vraiment le tuer, Regina ?

-Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

-Arrêtez cette guerre, elle va tous nous tuer

-Ceci n'est pas de mon ressort !

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous êtes responsable de tout ceci, si vous n'aviez pas lancée cette malédiction on en serait pas la ! Assumez vos erreurs et aidez moi à le réparer !»

A la fin de cette phrase, Regina, bouillonnante, plongea sa main dans la poitrine de la blonde , avec un regard de feu.

Emma eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, elle eu envie de crier tellement sa douleur était intense. C'était atroce. Alors qu'elle pensait son calvaire terminer la Reine resserra son emprise sur l'organe palpitant de la blonde, alors que celui se trouvait encore dans la cage thoracique de la blonde.

L'expression de la brune changea d'un coup, comme si elle se rendait compte de son comportement ignoble. Elle sorti sa main de la poitrine de la blonde et recula de quelques pas avant de fondre en excuses.

La blonde, elle respira fortement, avant de passer une main sur sa poitrine où elle sentit son cœur battre.

-«Regina.. Écoutez.. Je.. En fait non, ne vous approchez plus jamais de mon fils ni de ma famille. Vous êtes instables, sortez de notre vie.

-Emma.. Je suis désolée.. Mais..

-Non Regina

-Éloignes toi de ma fille, Sorcière !

-Mary Margaret ! Non !»

Blanche tendit son arc en direction de la Reine, et allait tirer une flèche qui devrait l'abattre sur le coup mais celle ci disparu dans une épaisse fumée violette, au moment ou celle ci allait tirer.

* * *

Lorsque le couple Charmant fut réunit ce soir là, Blanche ne put s'empêcher de raconter à son époux la mésaventure de sa fille avec la Reine , qui avait eu lieu durant l'après midi. La réaction de celui ci ne se fit pas attendre, il avait pris la décision de tuer la Reine une bonne fois pour toute. Il souhaitait le faire lui même mais sa femme s'opposa catégoriquement à l'idée de tuer sa belle mère.

C'est donc contre l'avis de sa femme qu'il chargea les nains de le faire.

* * *

Regina lançait des boules de feux sur les 7 nains dans le but de les repousser. En effet, ceux ci, souhaitaient s'introduire chez elle, sous les ordres de Charmant. Il avait décidé d'être sans pitié envers le mal et de tous les éradiquer.

Leroy s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la Reine sans qu'elle ne le voit, et lança un coup de pioche vers celle ci. Le coup retentit, tout le monde se figea, la magie de Regina explosa, la bataille cessa d'un coup. Les monstres et autres créatures venant des autres mondes disparurent dans un nuage de poussière blanc. Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il se passait, et tout le monde hurla de joie.

_L'Evil Queen était morte._

* * *

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre ! Honnêtement, j'ai rien écrit d'autre pour l'instant, donc je vais essayer et je verrais ce que ça donne ! Sur ce ! Je vous aimes et à plus tard :D_


End file.
